


Hug me closer

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker week 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Starker Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Five times people thought Tony was in a relationship and the 1 time they were right.





	Hug me closer

**Number One: Doctor Strange**

 

A lovers spat.

 

That's why Civil war happened. When you combine love and work, it rarely works out. Stephen knew that first hand. He lived through that. So Stephen knew why it was so hard for Tony to call Steve.

 

That and Steve Rogers is a fugitive.

 

“You don't have to call him. I'm sure we can think of something.” Stephen told Tony.

 

Before Tony could reply, screams could be heard from the outside of the building. Tony gave Stephen one last look before running outside.

 

**Number two: Bruce Banner**

 

Tony was all about pet names. The more weird they were, the more Tony cared about you. Everyone knew that about the man.

 

So when Tony called Stephen ‘The Wizard’, Bruce wondered when Tony had the time to date again. And if Tony and Pepper were just friends. 

 

Bruce watched as Tony yelled something about a kid and flew towards e alien spaceship. If there was any time Bruce would have yp asked the other about Stephen. For now he had a call to make.

 

**Number three: Thor**

 

Thor arrived on Tiain and started to look for Stark. Half of the universe just disappeared in front of everyone's eyes. Thor hoped Tony wasn't hurt by it.

 

And unfortunately nothing ever seems to go right. When Thor had finally spotted Tony. The man looked broken and hollow. Tony kept holding his hand that had dirt on it. 

 

Another person was on the planet. A blue robot human. Her face looked lost as well. Thor took them back to earth. 

 

Almost immediately as Tony stepped foot on the earth’s ground. Rodney and Tony held onto each other very tightly.

 

Thor thought as they walked back to the compound to plan Thanos’s demise. As Tony and Rodney never strained from each other, that love will still conquer.

 

**Number Four: Clint**

 

Clint walked into the compound feeling nervous though his face didn't show it. Clint thought about how close he was to losing everything. Twice.

 

Steve patted his back as they walked past each other. It did feel good to be back however. The thrill and rush. Clint knew that if they failed is trying, it’ll cost their lives.

 

So as Clint saw how teary-eyed Tony looked and shell-shocked Pepper looked. Clint figured Tony was saying goodbye. And telling Pepper to find somebody else. The man knew, even though he didn't want to admit it. How selfish Tony was with that.

 

**Number five: Okoye**

 

Okoye was hesitant on letting Shuri join the fight. But the fire that burned in the young princess’s eyes burned greatly. Okoye guessed the King’s death did that. All of Wakanda would fight for their lost King.

 

Everyone would be fighting for something lost. Something stolen.

 

Okoye wondered with curious eyes as everyone geared up. With scared souls but determined minds. How brave yet terrified everyone was. How worried they were.

 

“That feel okay? You good?” Tony asked Bruce.

 

“Yup, it’s okay Tony.” Bruce answered. He was in the big Ironman suit.

 

And how lovers were trying to save one another.

 

“Time to go.” Steve said, looking forward. Okoye breathed.

 

**Number six: Nebula**

 

They won.

 

Nebula watched as people came back from the ashes, alive and well. Smiling faces and laughter. Tears.

 

The raccoon Rocket ran up to his tree friend. The soldier held onto a man with a metal arm. Happiness.

 

Quill awkwardly patted Nebula’s shoulder. Gamora didn't make it. She wasn't killed by the stones. But Thanos was killed now. This won't be happening again.

 

Tony the Ironman hugged a Spiderkid and cried openly. Nebula refrained from smiling, the man could be with his lover again.

 

Nebula walked with the guardians and disappeared with them as the lovers kissed. Everything would be okay now. 


End file.
